ACTG A5046s: The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of an HIV vaccine (Remune) on the immune system when it is given to individuals who, while enrolled in ACTG 328, have received at least 60 weeks of highly active anti-HIV therapy, either alone or in combination with IL-2. Remune is an experimental HIV vaccine that has not been approved by the FDA. To see how your body's immune system reacts, this vaccine will be given with 1 to 3 other vaccines and three skin tests. The skin tests will be given before each set of vaccinations. Two of these skin tests will be for HIV proteins, and these products have not been approved by the FDA.